Conventional augmented reality applications provide a live view of a real-world environment whose elements may be augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as video, sound, graphics or GPS data. With such applications, a view of reality may be modified by a computing device, and they can enhance a user's perception of reality and provide more information about the user's environment. For example, augmented contents may be applied in real-time and in semantic context with environmental elements, such as game statistics and summaries during a match. With the proliferation of mobile devices, such as smart phones, information about the surrounding real world of a user may be displayed on a mobile device with additional augmented contents, such as artificial information about the environment with virtual objects being overlaid on the real-world objects.
In conventional computing and gaming applications, a user may be able to select an item on a display by using at least one of the following user interface devices, such as mouse, a touch pad, a touch screen or a joystick. However, for conventional augmented reality applications, one of the problems is that both of the user's hands can be occupied. For example one hand may be used to hold an augmented reality enable device and the other hand may be used to handle a tangible object. Another problem with the conventional augmented reality applications is that accidental triggering of augmentation may occur, which can disrupt a play and frustrate the user. Therefore, there is a need for method, computer program product, and augmented reality enabled device that can improve the conventional augmented reality applications.